My Past My Present Our Future Rewrite
by MiaHominaTelosWrit
Summary: Ryan brings Ascedorra to Earth. This should be interesting! Warnings for cursing in a foreign language. Ace's animal lover temper and possible cuteness overload. Maybe. Review, please! All OC. Mentions of Cannon characters.
1. WELCOME to Earth!

I sat on the shuttavox next to my girlfriend, Acsedorra. When we first arrived to board, I thought she was joking when she showed me one of the two public shuttavox in the galaxy. It was a bright red and made out of a substance I couldn't identify and Ace didn't really know either. I just hoped it wasn't reida. While it was a good substance for houses, I didn't want to be in the air relying on it to defy gravity.

The ride was entertaining. We had established a comfortable rhythm of talking and laughing with each other and my dad's occasional inserts of gifting us a knowing glance.

After about half an hour the couple across from Ace and I looked at us.

"Pro jix, bu ji hull VIRA ju accenta, ro hia ju vo?" a woman with pale red hair and blue eyes who looked to be in her mid-twenties asked. [ **Excuse us, but I just LOVE your accent, where are you from?]**

I smiled and responded, "Eearthling." Even though my American accent had begun to dissipate and replace itself with a more Sapphieran way of speech

We spent the rest of the plane ride to Aq'circa talking to the lady, Emali, and her boyfriend, Akivio. We learned they were from the capital of Sapphire and moving to Aq'circa for Akivio's new teaching job.

Emali was really interested in Earth and had Ace and I teach her and her boyfriend a few English phrases.

We stopped at Aq'circa and waved goodbye to our new friends. At this point it was just Ace, my dad, and I. When we landed on Earth I nearly hugged the airport's concrete floor.

Ace looked ready to run away when she saw the ground was such a dark shade of grey.

"Explica mia talo vo intoxi? Cacu Intoxi ceme rom, aleak ju espial ji nok?"[ **Explain the color of death? Is this a cemetery, like you told me about?]**

I know I probably shouldn't have reacted as I did. But, I burst out laughing. Ace blinked and then caught the laughter bug. By the time we were ready to catch a cab to our house Ace and I had laughed so hard tears were streaming down our cheeks. Those are the moments worth remembering.

When we got to the house Ace barely waited for the car to stop before she jumped out. And by barely I mean she was out of the car before my dad had even out his foot near the brakes.

"Ace!" I shouted out the window she had kept rolled down the entire ride. She said this was so she could smell everything we passed. I was half worried and half amused. But, I knew she had every right to be excited and curious. This was an entirely new place for her. And I was prepared for the interrogation the entire time she was on Earth.

The three of us grabbed our luggage and went inside. Ace looked around the living room.

"Acsedorra, ta yack kasi aleaf ro vo li tomeago, jala vo mia ghanuka," my dad told her. **{Acsedorra, no one has lived here for a while, sorry for the mess.}**

I had a feeling that Ace and I would have our accents noticed when we started school. This was proved further when she tried to tell me we need to go to the grocery store in English.

"Ryan. We need to go to the grocery store." Let's be honest if I wasn't familiar with her accent I would not have understood her since it came out more like: _REEAN. Way need to go to te groc-ay-ry storray._

But in all fairness she had been speaking rather fast in a foreign language. Even my dad slipped up every so often with his Sapphieran since he hadn't used it in so long. Ace was glad to correct the both of us and wanted us to do the same for her when she was speaking English.

I nodded and asked my dad for the keys. He laughed and told me no way was I driving around a place I hadn't been in a year alone. I tried arguing Ace would be with me but you kinda have to have a sense of direction and be familiar to navigate. So my dad drove and all three of us went into the grocery store.

"Tome vo ji ti jedeki ji nexxa accenta ti Eearth," I joked to Ace. She looked at me like I was being weird then laughed **. (Time for me to show my new accent to Earth.)**

Ace kept pointing at things and asking me what they were. Eventually she got tired of saying the entire sentence: _Tao ko tao zunet ro?_ **(What is that over there?)** And began just shouting some weird one-worded idiom that meant "explain."

Though it literally translated to "silence not there." I don't why she didn't just say the word _explain_.

"JAKPAYTARO!" Ace shouted and pointed at the meats inside the deli glass. I blinked. How in hell was I supposed to explain to my lovely, albeit naïve, Sapphieran girlfriend that on Earth people enjoyed eating dead animals?

I blinked again. "Cacu _meat_. Ent Eearthling hominax zax intoxï animalliax." **(It is** _meat_ _._ **On Earth people eat dead animals.)**

I scratched the back of my head as I said this. Half hoping Ace might forget the exactly how much our strange practice went against her home planet's culture. I had no such luck. I had also hoped Ace would take the news calmly, she did not.

She glared. Then shouted out in a scary strand of Sapphieran mixed with English: "Ju ka _**WHAT**_! Ji ka ta nia sa ju nia tao ko sanni ti ka! Ka ju ta dek vo bi li gauna hominax?" People began to stare at us at this point.

"Ju _**villax**_! Ju Kiabachx! Gaman, explica. Jakpaytaro, NOW **."(You do** _WHAT!_ **I don't understand how you think that is okay to do! Have you not heard of being a good person? You bastards! GAH, explain. Explain,** _NOW_ **!)**

She heaved in a breath of air then glared at me for a second. I knew she wasn't mad at me but it still hurt. Ace was angry and her small rant hadn't been enough. She walked over to the aquarium filled with lobsters, or they might have been crabs, whichever one people eat: I've forgotten after living in a vegetarian galaxy for so long. Looked into the glass and went to find a worker.

She brought one over to the glass container. His nametag read "Seafood, Hi my name's Jon, let me help you!" with the stores logo watermarked onto it.

"It is your job to help me and my boyfriend, I am correct?" Ace was boiling mad and I was afraid to see what she had up her sleeve. The worker nodded though he looked tempted to comment on her accent and dialect. "Good. How would you like it if you kept in a small ummmm a ummm small vas vo aqua."

Jon stared at Ace for a second. Ace glanced at me wanting the word. "Aquarium," I offered.

"Yeah! How would you like it if you kept in a small aquarium just to be dead?"

I coughed and muttered " _Were kept. killed._ "

Jon understood me and Ace didn't seem to notice. He blinked,

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I've got no clue what you're on about!"

It took me a moment to understand him.

"On? On _what?"_

I blinked and looked at Ace. Her face of confusion was my cue to interpret in less slangy terms: "Hi ka ta nia tao ju hia varo nok **."(He does not know what you are upset about.)**

Ace nodded then turned back toward Jon. "The animals in the aquarium. How would you like kept in a small aquarium just to be dead? And for what, humans to eat you? It is wrong! Wrong wrong wrong!"

He nodded. "I'm sorry, ma'am but this is not in my job description. Just tell me what you want done, and I will get it done."

I really wished he hadn't extended that offer.

"No, it's not needed!" I tried to talk him down from his offer. I didn't have any such luck.

"I insist."

I instinctively replaced his fancy English word with, "Ji rekïm ju hano ko." Or _I beg you take it._

Ace understood. She hadn't refused his offer to begin with.

"I want you take the animals out of the aquairium and let them out. No eating!"

"She wants you to release them," I translated when Jon went to ask what she meant.

"Ma'am, that I can't do for you."

"Fine. I will do it! Help me, Ryan!"

I blinked. Then nodded. It was really just helping out animals. I grabbed the tank and had Ace grab the other end. Somehow we made it out of the store without anyone stopping us and then we walked right into a police officer. "O ghan." **(Oh filth.)**

 **A/N: Here you go for the one person I know is still reading this series! Would you guys prefer more or less Sapphieran language? And what did you think of my portrayal of Ace's English. Too many grammar mistakes? Not enough? As always recideka, please!**


	2. ACE!

_Somehow we made it out of the store without anyone stopping us and then we walked right into a police officer. "O ghan."_ _ **(Oh filth.)**_

The officer looked at us for a moment. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

I blinked again. I didn't have an answer he might find acceptable. So, I went with honesty. Turned out it wasn't the best decision.

"Saving animalliax !" Ace justified. The cop stared at us.

"Oh, that makes it perfectly okay, then!" his voice sounded funny with that sentence.

"Really? Thanks," I tried to turn to walk away.

"NO!" he barked. "You are both under arrest for shoplifting!"

Ace looked at me and mouthed _"Shoplifting?"_

"Thive."

Ace nodded. We got into the back of the car and the animal cage came with us. My dad showed up at the station an hour later.

"Ryan, really? _Ent yack za ju gew hia ma_ _ **PRISON**_ _? Sa ent mia nami vo kima galaxalies ka tao nakauka? Explica!"_ **(In one day you two are at prison? How in the name of all the galaxies did that happem?)**

I didn't have a good answer but Ace, apparently, did.

"Ju waka ti intoxi mia animalliax ma ji profe ju." **(They wanted to kill the animals so we saved them.)**

I had expected my dad to do what any normal human would and still be mad. Instead, he burst out laughing. And let out a string of words I didn't quite understand. Ace did and responded with a laugh.

"Ka ji hano ju?" ( **Can I keep them?)**

My dad nodded and spoke to the officer saying it was all a misunderstanding nd that he would settle the problem with the shopowner if need be. We left with no problems at that point.

My dad drove us to the bookstore in order to get books for Ace to learn about her new pets with.

We walked in and a small bell chimed our arrival. A girl around our age stood behind the counter with a white cup in one hand and a pen in her mouth as she was pushing buttons on the cash register for the person on the other side who seemed to be purchasing about ten dozen books.

Ace blinked at the books and went to ask where to find what she needed. My dad was carrying the aquarium. As the man with a lot of books left, he blinked at the unusal nature of our group. He must have heard our conversation which was mostly in Sapphieran for the sake of everyone involved, it seemed and my dad was holding an aquarium full of lobsters that looked suspiciously like the ones you would find in a grocery store.

"Do you have any books on_" Ace stop midsentence.

"On what exactly?"

"I do not know what they called," Ace admitted.

"How do you not know?" the girl asked.

"I… I'm not from here."

I walked over to Ace and let her talk, unsure if she really wanted my help or not.

The girl looked at us and blinked.

"Ryan!" the girl screamed my name and the ran up and hugged me. I blinked. As nice as such a warm welcome seemed it took me a minute to place the girl in my mental recall.

I stalled "Umm… hi, we're looking for book sbaout lobster care?" My sentence came out as a question due to my slight shock that someone I wasn't sure how I knew had raced up and nearly tackled me with affection.

" Lia!" the girl shouted. Then blinked and pulled away when Ace gave her a slightly hurt look. "You aren't Lia, sorry. Ryan, where _is_ Lia?"

"Sorry, who are you?" Ace asked, verbalizing the question I was too afraid to ask.

" Allison, I'm old classmate of Ryan's. He left somewhere with his girlfriend and pretty much disappeared off the face of the Earth. Where have you been? And where's your girlfriend?"

"I am standing next to you," Ace commented. Though really Ace was standing directly n front of Allison, I knew what she meant.

Allison blinked again. "What happened to you and Lia?"

" We broke up. We just weren't really a good fit is all."

Allision frowned. " I thought it was sweet. You trying to learn her language for her. Granted you might have been the absolute worst in our entire class."

"And I'm part Sapphieran!" I practically shouted. At that point Ace began laughing. The tension Allison had brough on by mentioning my ex-girlfriend semed to dissipiate.

Ace smiled and I realized the two didn't yet know each other.

"This is Acsedorra, my girlfriend. Ace, this is Allison, a classmate."

"Nice to meet you," Allision greeted with a wide smile. "How did you two meet."

"He needed help find abook he able to read because he not find the books in Eearthling" Ace laughed. I loved her laugh. It was rich and sweet and it made me think of great times. It echoed the walls and made everything around her dance in happiness. And most importantly it was hers which made it special to me.

"So where have you been?" Allison asked again.

"Oh you know: here, there, a planet a few million lightyears away. I spent the past year in Sapphire. Even went to school there for a little while."

Allison looked at me. "You went there? Why?"

"To visit my dad's family." I didn't dare say the real reason out loud. I had gone to spend time with Lia, who was now a thing of the past. And Ifigured me bringin her up would be a serious dating faux paus. And I had gotten better with girls, or Ace was just more understanding than most. " I met Ace there so it was an amazing trip."

I know. I know. I sounded like a piece of gooey carmel had gotten caught inside my mouth with all the lovey dovey in that statement. But it was the truth. If Ace hadn't been there that day I would have spent over half a year alone and sad the entire time.

"And he has be getting better with Sapphieran," Ace tossed in. I smiled. It was true, we had both been getting better with each other's languages. I honestly thought she had it harder trying to learn English than my attempts at learning Sapphieran. For starters I was pretty sure there were fewer words in Sapphieran than in English because the word for: can, could, would, had, has, and the infinitives of almost all of those verbs was simly _ka._ It was confusing to me but not nearly as confusing as learning all of those different words must have been for Ace. I figured that was why she sometimes just dropped them out of her speech. We found the books we had been looking for and waved goodbye to Allison before walking out and headingback to our messy, sort of unused house. Hey, things get a little bit messy when you move to another planet for a little over a year, okay?

We walked in and set up the lobster tank in a nice area. Ace had decided that we'd need a bigger tank after she had looked through the pictures of the tanks in her newly acquired books. She couldn't quite read through them fluently but she was trying. And I loved that she was so dedicated to what she believed in. But I had no intentions of ever taking her anywhere near any more seafood section in grocery stores. Especially not the one we had practically kidnapped these lobsters from. I knew she would be devastated if she saw a bunch more lobsters on death row. And besides, we were banned for life anyway. I wasn't quite sure if they meant our lives or the lobsters'.

 **A/N: Okay. Who all thinks someone on this planet has probably done that before? For such good reasons. Not because they wanted a free lobster for dinner. Review as always. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. :D**


	3. Notice

**Hey anyone that's actually reading this piece of garbage. I decided to take my language and original characters and use them for an original piece. No worries. You can still read about Ryan Lïa and Ascedorra along with a few more interesting young Sapphierans and Earthlings on my fiction press account Mia Homina Telos Writ.**

 **Under the story title "Sapphieran Exchange."**

 **I hope you'll check it out.:)**

 **And guest I hear you. More Sapphieran is under way for that piece.:)**


End file.
